Magical Suite! Pretty Cure♬
Magical Suite! Pretty Cure♬ (Majikuru Suiito! Purikyua♬ マジクルスイート！プリキュア♬) is the fourth fanseries on this wiki, and the first crossover series created by Emma-chi. The series is a crossover series starring Rhythmic Star★Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. The main theme for both series is music, so this series’ theme is also music and stars, because stars are one of the themes for Rhythmic Star★Pretty Cure. The series is set one year after Rhythmic Star★Pretty Cure (5 years after Suite Pretty Cure♪). Plot Characters Pretty Cures Suzuki Kokone(鈴木 心音''Suzuki Kokone'')/'Cure Prism' (キュア プリズム''Kyua Purizumu'') *Kokone is now a 15 year-old girl who often forgets about herself because she is too busy helping others. Her alter ego is Cure Prism, and her theme colour is pink. Hojo Hibiki (北条 響 Hōjō Hibiki) /'Cure Melody' (キュアメロディー''Kyua Merodii'') *Hibiki is now 19 years old and still has a cheerful personality. She is still good at sports, an expert on soccer, but is bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody and her theme colour is pink. Matsuoka Yoshie (松丘 佳江''Matsuoka Yoshie'')/'Cure Snow' (キュア スノー Kyua Sunoo) *Yoshie is a childhood friend of Kokone's. Unlike Kokone, Yoshie has a calm personality. However, she is a big eater. Her alter ego is Cure Snow, and her theme colour is white. Minamino Kanade(南野　奏''Minamino Kanade'')/'Cure Rhythm' (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu) *Kanade is now 19 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is an excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality used to make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She is now a pastry chef and took over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm and her theme colour is white. Nakahara Mizuki (中原 美月''Nakahara Mizuki'')/'Cure Moonbeam' (キュアムーンビーム Kyua Muunbiimu) *Mizuki is still part of her famous dance group, 'Twilight', that Kokone and Yoshie admires. She still loves fashion and has a good fashion sense. Her alter ego is Cure Moonbeam, and her theme colour is blue and purple. Kurokawa Ellen (黒川エレン Kurokawa Ellen)/'Cure Beat'(キュアビート''Kyua Biito'') *Ellen is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. She was born in Major Land and knows Hummy. She used to be a villain, but realized her mistakes and betrayed Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Beat and her theme colour is blue. Hanazato Noa (花里 野愛''Hanazato Noa'')/'Cure Clover' (キュアクローバー''Kyua Kuroovaa'') *Noa was a Pretty Cure before Kokone, Yoshie and Mizuki. Noa is not good friends with Hibiki. Her alter ego is Cure Clover, and her theme colour is yellow and green. Shirabe Ako(調辺 アコ'' Shirabe Ako'')/'Cure Muse'(キュアミューズ Kyua Myuuzu) *Ako was a student in Kanon Elementary, but now is in her second year of middle school. Before Ako joined Suite Pretty Cure♪, she used to be very cold to Hibiki and Kanade. Her alter ego is Cure Muse and her theme colour is yellow. Mascots Mimi (ミミ''Mimi'') *Mimi is the mascot of Rhythmic Star★Pretty Cure. Hummy(ハミィ Hamii) *Hummy is the mascot of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Villains Secondary Characters Gallery Houjou Hibiki.JPG|Hojo Hibiki's profile Minamino_Kanade.JPG|Minamino Kanade's profile CureBeat_8182.jpg|Kurokawa Ellen's profile CureMuseYellow_8484.jpg|Shirabe Ako's profile suite.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure when they first met Rhythmic Star Pretty Cure ellen.jpg|Ellen in the opening muse.jpg|Cure Muse in the opening music.gif|Ellen in the second opening beat.jpg|Cure Beat tells Cure Prism to be stronger ako.jpg|Cure Muse unsure about joining Rhythmic Star Pretty Cure Cooltext1583691903.png|Magical Suite! Pretty Cure Logo (English version) Category:Pretty Cure Category:Emma-chi Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Magical Suite! Pretty Cure♬ Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Series Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Rhythmic Star★Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪